


Lodestar

by restingpidgeface (Arlene0401)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/restingpidgeface
Summary: Gravity is a funny thing - sometimes what seems like a binary system with an orbiting lonely star becomes a ternary system with a bright center star...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guitarshiro (yamswrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/gifts).



> From wiktionary.org: "lodestar: From lode (“journey, course”) + star, where lode is an archaic noun from the verb lithe (“to go, journey”), related to lead. Cognate with Old Norse leiðarstjarna, German Leitstern, Swedish ledstjärna. English from the 14th century as loode sterre, lood-sterre, lade-sterne, 15th century lode sterre, 16th century lode starre."
> 
> From wikipedia.org: Polaris, [...], commonly the North Star or Pole Star, is the brightest star in the constellation of Ursa Minor. [...] Polaris is a multiple star, comprising the main star (Polaris Aa, a yellow supergiant) in orbit with a smaller companion (Polaris Ab); the pair in orbit with Polaris B."

If you had asked Shiro about things that could make him cry he would have had a hard time coming up with any. And the list certainly wouldn't have included a kiss on the nose.

 

But here it was, just a warm, affectionate peck to the side of his nose, right on the bold scar across his face, and his eyes flew open to stare at Keith in shock. He didn't even have time to process it, because now Lance crowded in and kissed the other side of his nose.

 

And Shiro knew he was well and truly fucked when he felt his throat tighten up and stupid moisture clouding his vision. 

 

Takashi Shirogane, paladin of the Black Lion, pilot of legendary skills, was about to bawl like a kid in front of his boyfriends - probably soon-to-be ex-boyfriends after this shameful display.

 

He hadn't taken long to notice he was crushing badly on both Keith and Lance, inexplicable as it seemed. In spite of their different natures, their loudmouthed and hotheaded behaviour, their continuous and obnoxious fights. There was an electric energy between them, a force that sent sparks flying whenever they clashed but also caused a blistering heat. They were twin suns, fiery and passionate, and the gravitational pull dragging him into their orbit was unavoidable. But he resisted.

 

Whenever he looked down at his prosthetic arm he was full of contempt. Who would ever long to be touched by this - thing? Who would ever want to touch or kiss his scarred face, his mangled body? He hated his arm, hated his scars, hated what the Galra had done to him, what they had made of him. 

 

What they had taken from him.

 

Shiro longed to be his old self, whole and sound and confident, longed to approach Lance and Keith. To find his way into their hearts and beds. Instead, he kept his feelings bottled up. Didn´t want to burden them with his scarred and ugly self, his flashbacks and nightmares. But he failed to see the truth, was oblivious of the fact the he shone the brightest of them all, that the binary system he admired had long since started orbiting  _ him _ . That they were already a trinary system without ever even having touched.

 

With Keith´s hot temper and Lance´s complete inability to take no for an answer, they hadn't taken long to take his defenses down one by one, stubbornly dodging everything he threw at them, foiling every attempt to flee. And so it had led to the point where Shiro had caved in, tired of putting up a fight and wanting, wanting so desperately to surrender.

 

But he was still so self conscious about the visible and invisible remains of the Galra´s torture that it had come as a complete shock to have his scar touched - no, not touched,  _ kissed _ , with a tenderness and reference he never thought they could muster. And now he was going to blubber in front of them and mess it all up.

 

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight off the tears that started leaking anyway, and waited for the giggles, the jeers, the taunting. But they never came. Instead, warm lips kissed the tears away, gentle fingers threaded through his own. 

 

Soft affirmations filled his ears.  _ You're strong, you're beautiful, we love you, you're perfect just like you are, we love you, we love you _ .

 

He let himself sink into the warmth that was their words and touches. Keith, he thought dimly, it must have been Keith picking up on his insecurities, he was way more perceptive than Lance, but did it really matter? Shiro let his hands slide to their backs, held them close, felt them move bolder against him, with no room between them but it still wasn't near enough.

 

Despite all the pent-up desire they moved slow, asked permission for every step of the way,  _ can I do this, is this okay, may I kiss you _ , and the answer was always yes, a thousand times yes. Yes to Keith kissing his lips, sliding his tongue into Shiro's mouth, yes to Lance nibbling along his jawline and down to his collarbone, yes to nimble fingers tugging at his uniform. 

 

Once bared, Shiro tensed again, but the awestruck stares on their faces were devoid of any disapproval, looked almost comical on Keith´s usually sullen and Lance´s usually mocking features. Mirth bubbled up in Shiro´s chest, and at Lance´s quiet: “Holy  _ Quiznak _ ” it broke loose, shook him with laughter. They couldn't help but laugh too, eager to shed the remainders of their own clothes.

 

Neither of them was perfect by common standards, Keith so pale and Lance so gawky, but in Shiro's eyes they were beautiful, and he was beginning to grasp why with all his flaws he was beautiful to them.

 

Like first times go, it was awkward and uncomfortable and hilarious, with tangled up legs and numb arms, knees and elbows butting all the wrong places. When Keith started sucking on Shiro's metallic fingers and Shiro asked horrified: “Do you know what this hand is capable of,”, referring to the weaponry functions, and Keith replied in a sultry tone: “Capable of making me feel good, I hope,” Lance cackled and fell off the bed, but their laughter got a little breathless as Keith guided Shiro´s wet fingers to places where _ fuck yes _ they would definitely feel good.

 

It was many  _ Holy Quiznak _ and  _ Fuck Yes _ later that they finally drifted off to sleep, piled into the too narrow bed, but in spite of the physical discomfort Shiro felt something tentatively beginning to heal in him, soothed by their warm skin and quiet exhales. Like his body was scarred, so was his soul scabbed and pitted, and he knew that while being in love wasn´t a therapy, maybe being loved could give him strength for the process of mending.

 

At breakfast, there was Allura´s scolding at their repeatedly zoning off to bear and Pidge´s and Hunk´s shit-eating grins, but for once Shiro couldn't find it in himself to care. Not with Keith's hand sneaking into his and Lance´s thigh pressing against his own, and their love shining as bright as three suns.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to the ever lovely guitarshiro. Happy birthday, Yams!
> 
> You can find my Voltron blog under [restingpidgeface](http://restingpidgeface.tumblr.com)


End file.
